Forbidden Love
by Shattered Glass Keeps Falling
Summary: Set before Curse of the Black Pearl and is instead of all the films. Please review i have about 4 more chapters written up and if you want more than you have to review.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1: Elizabeth's Diary and Will's POV**

_Elizabeth's Diary_

I know I have said this again and again but I mean it, it is really true. I know Will is a blacksmith's apprentice but to be fair he does do all of the work, but I do so love him. I love his hair and, oh, he really is lovely. I just love his slender figure and strong arms, he looks so great when I go to the Blacksmith's Shop unexpectedly because his shirt clings to him and I can see his muscular chest. I really do love him but I wouldn't want to dishonour my father and tell him, he probably doesn't even like me anyway. The way he always goes around saying _Miss Swann_ this and _Miss Swann _that, really annoys me, because I have told him enough times to just call me Elizabeth. I wish we could spend more time together but because of all my father's stately functions and Navy balls, which he is never invited to because of his low status, I never see him apart from about once a week when I go to the Blacksmith's Shop and surprise him!

It is my eighteenth birthday soon and I am having a ball in two days time, which I invited him to of course, it just wouldn't be the same without him. If he wasn't there, then I wouldn't have a ball at all. The ball is going to be excellent with lots of decorations. Father has insisted on getting me a new dress but I simply told him not to, still he did anyway! The dress in a lovely ivory colour with pink roses as a trim, he also bought me a parasol which goes very well with my new dress. I hope Will likes the dress as I am only going to wear it as it shows off a bit more of me, if you know what I mean! I can't wait to turn eighteen, it will be simply wonderful, father says that I should have been married by now but I always tell him I do not wish to marry and he complains saying that I am too headstrong for my own good and tells me to go to bed. When I am eighteen I will not have to go to bed when he says, I will just spend hours with Will because I will be an adult and able to do what I like. Will is a little older than me but father never lets him come to our house.

If father would let Will into the house I would show him everything but I cannot so I just describe it to him. Will has not been allowed to come to my house once after mother died and it has changed so much, but he did only come to give father a sword, he once again called me Miss Swann and I got annoyed and called him Mr Turner and stormed out. I wish he would come again, he is just so perfect, father wants me to marry a Navy officer but none of them are as handsome as Will. If only mother were here, she would let me be with Will as she used to. Those days were the best but father never even lets him come to see me and Will after about a month of trying, Will gave up trying to see me at my house. I now get out when ever I can and go to the Blacksmith's Shop and watch him work while sitting on a dirty upturned bucket, Will doesn't like me to go home in a dirty dress so he, being a gentleman, washes it and dries it, I wear some of his clothes while he does. His clothes smell so nice and clean too, and they are so much more comfortable than mine.

I hate corsets, I only wear them to show off to Will, but he never notices my efforts. It only attracts the ugly Naval officers but I always dance with them at the balls anyway. Father wants me to marry one particular officer, well he is actually a commodore, but I can express no interest in him whatsoever. He seems to like me though, his name is James Norrington but he is a nice person and has a good sense of humour. I wish that he were Will, then I would marry him the next time I see him but alas, no, he is not. Why can't Will be of higher status then I could be with him all the time and it would not be frowned on. Father has many times stopped me from going to see him but I always manage to find a way out. Will doesn't like me risking it to come and see him but I say I do not care and we spend time talking and laughing until Will insists that I go home to my paranoid father. I normally see him on Saturdays but I sometimes cannot because of the functions I must attend and so I try and see him on the Friday or Sunday. I wish father would accept that I like him but he just does not.

I wish I could go out into the Caribbean on a ship; I do so long for adventure that I started reading pirate books, father immediately burnt them all. It would be fun to know a pirate because I don't think they are mean and smelly, well maybe smelly, but I think that they are not as everyone pictures them and I want everyone to know that but father tells me to dismiss such thoughts. Will is a pirate but he does not know it, I found a medallion around his neck the day I met him. Will told me that he once met a pirate but he did not realise it but his father must also be a pirate. There is a very infamous pirate called Captain Jack Sparrow, I really wish I could meet him, I know so much about him but father hardly lets me go to the docks let alone, meet the sailors. Will says that once I am eighteen, he will take me down to meet the sailors because father cannot stop me. Everyone in Port Royal says love levels all ranks but father doesn't agree and so he would never allow me to marry such a man as Will. If only love did level all ranks then I would be very happy. I often dream that Will would scoop me up into his arms and tell me that he loves me but I know that cannot happen as I'm sure he does not feel the same way I feel about him. I do not think anything could change the way I feel about Will!

I remember when I first met Will; he thought I was an angel. It was quite funny but I nursed him and then he thought I was his guardian angel! That day changed my life for ever, if I had not met Will, I would not have leant to swim, climb trees and fight with a sword in a most unladylike manner! Will taught me how to handle a sword to such a good standard that he said that I would give sailors and pirates a run for their money. Will is so good at sword-fighting. I wish I was as good as him. Will thinks I am probably the best sword-fighting woman in the whole world! If I was then I would single-handedly challenge my father and win at the cost of me getting freedom! I would love to sail, I would have such adventures. The sailors always come back with many a story to tell. Beasts such as The Kraken, Davy Jones and many more, oh what a life that would be. Mother used to take me to other islands once year when she was alive and she allowed Will to come too, he often came, but when mother died, father soon stopped the trips and forbade me from seeing Will every day. I threw such a tantrum that I became ill and was confined to my bed for a week. Father then allowed me to see Will as soon as I was well again. Will was so worried and threw his arms around me, then nervously apologised and backed away, I wish he had hugged me for longer but he did not!

I have a stately function coming tonight and I am to wear my china blue dress with all the loathsome frills. The other day father said I must look lovely for the commodore but I told him that I did not want to be proposed to by a commodore and father sent me to bed without any supper for being insolent, the cheek of it! I wish that there wasn't a silly Commodore who will soon express wishes to marry me, I only want Will. I know that I will probably never get him to fall in love with me but he has looked caringly at me a handful of times. The sun is going down and so I must get ready for the function, I hope Will has been invited if not I will find reason for leaving early and visit him, hopefully, much to my father's disappointment. The commodore is about thirty years old, which means he is about twelve years older than me, he is already pretty old and I cannot marry a gentleman of that age, it is absurd. If my mother was here, she would have dragged Will along to the function, if anything just for my company. Mother thought that Will never had many friends and so must engage in frequent social dinners next to me. I really do love Will there is no denying it. I am sure the maids will come to dress me soon, I wish I was not going, I would much rather spend time with Will in the hot blacksmiths than flounce around in an ugly dress. I can hear footsteps running daintily up the stairs; I must get ready and leave in my carriage, goodbye.

_Will's POV_

Elizabeth probably has another function tonight, so I cannot expect her to visit, I love it when she surprises me and comes here, if only for a few hours. I always say she must not be here but I never argue with her for long as I love her company. I work all day and sometimes into the night and so I never get out of this atmosphere and when she comes, it is always a welcome break. Mr. Brown does not even know she is here, he does not even know where he is half the time, he is a lousy drunk, who gets all the credit for my work. If Elizabeth would only know I love her, then we can get married but she probably does not even like me. She looks so sweet when she is annoyed, especially when I call her Miss Swann, but then she gets frustrated and calls me Mr. Turner which leaves a bad ringing in my ears and I write a mental note to myself to stop me from calling her that but I always ignore it.

If only her father would allow me to see her more often, I used to try and see Elizabeth every day at her house but her father always sent me away with a flea in my ear and so I stopped trying after a time. Elizabeth's mother always let me come to the house and stay for hours, but then she died and her father did not want Elizabeth to see anyone lower than her status. He is a deeply unpleasant person and unforgiving, when it comes to his daughter, if anyone tries to put him straight and give him the facts that he is wrapping his daughter up in cotton, he will probably arrest them and sentence them to death, so I am not going to tell him that his daughter is being suffocated by his overprotective ways. If I am completely honest, she is my angel, my guardian angel, which I actually thought she was when I was twelve and her ship had rescued me. Elizabeth often buys me fresh food as I do not get much from the pay I get. Elizabeth is like a dream but for real and I wish she was mine but she is probably going to marry that Commodore James Norrington that she told me about, Elizabeth probably wants to marry him too.

I hope Elizabeth visits tonight but I doubt that she will, I will probably see her at her birthday ball, which is in two days time. I cannot wait, she will be eighteen and able to do what she likes, which will be exciting. I can finally take her down to the docks to meet the sailors and she can listen to their many stories. Oh, I do love her.

**Like it, hate it? **

**Please review, thank you!!**

**x-Beth-x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter ****2: Elizabeth's Birthday Ball**

The decorations were put up and the buffet laid out. The musicians were present and the table set up. Elizabeth entered the room and twirled into the open space left for dancing.

'It is beautiful!' She exclaimed, as her father entered the room shortly behind her. Her father nodded tears welling up in his eyes, he knew that she was now all grown up and would soon be leaving his house and to marry. A single tear ran down his face, Elizabeth turned and saw it; he smiled broadly and walked off to see to the final decorations. Elizabeth put her hands out onto an imaginary partner and danced, she carried on for a few minutes. Will walked through the door unnoticed by the dancing Elizabeth. He crept up to her and came into her arms. Elizabeth was very surprised.

'Oh, Will, you scared me, you must not do that it is my birthday!' Elizabeth said severely

'But was it a nice surprise?' Will asked hopefully, pulling away and holding his arms out and bowing down very low.

'Yes, it was and kindly do not pull away when I am still dancing with you!' Elizabeth scolded grabbing his shoulder and continuing to dance with him.

Elizabeth's father watched the pair dancing and he saw the look on Elizabeth's face everytime she turned. It was a face he had never seen before; she actually seemed to be enjoying herself. Elizabeth and Will were totally oblivious to the guests that were arriving and staring at the pair. Music had now started playing and other couples were joining them in the dancing space provided. When the music stopped Elizabeth and Will were almost touching each others face with their own. Elizabeth pulled her hand away from Will, she turned away and blushed. Will took her hand once more and bowed, Elizabeth curtsied and walked off to talk to her friends who were whispering in a corner. As Elizabeth approached them, they stopped gossiping and turned to face her.

'How dare you dance with a man below your own status?' Lily Brown hissed to her friend.

'Anyone would think that you love him!' Anna Young whispered teasingly.

'I do not love him, he is my best friend, so dismiss those childish thoughts!' Elizabeth cried outraged and turned on her heel and walked away from the giggling girls.

Commodore Norrington entered the room and spied Elizabeth sitting down at a table looking sad. He approached her but before he got half way, Will had sat himself next to her and she looked a whole lot happier. The commodore sighed and went to speak with Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann. Will and Elizabeth were still engaged in intimate chatter when the commodore walked over once more. Will noticed him and made up an excuse to leave her and left Elizabeth to Norrington.

'Miss Swann, may I have this dance?' the commodore asked bowing down very low.

'Of course you may,' Elizabeth replied taking his hand and walking towards the other dancers. Elizabeth danced with the commodore for twenty minutes before saying she must get some air. Elizabeth rushed outside and bumped into Will who was looking out into the night sky from the balcony.

'Dreadfully sorry, Will, I did not see you there!' Elizabeth exclaimed.

'No worries, Miss Sw… I mean Elizabeth!' Will corrected himself.

'I prefer it when you call me that, _Miss Swann_ just sounds so formal and we have been best friends for years, so why did you start calling me _Miss Swann,_ all of a sudden?' Elizabeth asked.

'Your father insisted that I should because I have a lower status than you,' Will told her not looking at her but at the moon instead.

'I should have guessed that he would have something to do with it!' Elizabeth said standing beside Will and staring up at the moon. There was a long silence that they spent just enjoying one another's company.

'It's a beautiful night,' Elizabeth whispered

'Not as beautiful as you!' Will exclaimed, Will suddenly realised what he had said and his hands flew to his mouth. Elizabeth laughed and patted him on the shoulder

'Of course it is not as beautiful as me, I am joking Will, but for that comment I promise you the last dance of the evening!' Elizabeth giggled and walked back to join the party.

As the evening drew to a close, Elizabeth got more and more excited about the final dance, she knew that if her friends would see her and Will together than they would tell the whole of Port Royal and she would be shamed. Elizabeth could not take that risk and so she did not acknowledge Will for the rest of the evening. Just before the final dance, Commodore Norrington came up to Elizabeth and said,

'Miss Swann, may I have the last dance?'

'Well, sir I would let you, but I have already promised it to another!' Elizabeth laughed, by now the wine had been well and truly started and she was getting quite drunk. She turned away to find Will. The commodore was really mad, he walked off to watch the final dance. Will took Elizabeth's hand and they got into their places and began the last dance.

Meanwhile Elizabeth's father saw the Commodore sitting down at a table looking very enviously towards Elizabeth. The governor started towards the commodore and asked him why he was sitting down. The commodore gestured to outside.

'Your daughter denied me the last dance, sir!' the commodore complained

'Then who is she dancing with?' the governor asked

'That blacksmith's apprentice that she seems to favour,' the commodore moaned

'I will have a word with her after the last dance,' the governor told him

'I will propose to her the day after tomorrow, I have decided, it is a great chance as that apprentice will not be there!' the commodore explained happily

'Oh, James, you will make her very happy and it will take her headstrong mind off of that boy!' the governor cried as he went back inside to find Elizabeth.

The last dance had finished and Elizabeth was sitting down exhausted. Her father came up to her and grabbed her by the wrist and led her through to a small room that was off of the main hall. He slammed the door shut.

'Elizabeth, how dare you deny the commodore the last dance!' he roared

'I had already promised Will that dance, father!' Elizabeth explained

'You must set your sights higher than a blacksmith's apprentice, girl, he is no match for a girl of high status such as yourself, Elizabeth remember that!' her father bellowed

'I do not care, Will is my very best friend!' Elizabeth cried

'The commodore will probably propose soon!' her father hissed

'Do you think that I want to marry a silly _commodore_?' Elizabeth exclaimed

Her father slapped her hard around the cheek, Elizabeth's hands flew to her burning cheek, she gasped and sobbed. Elizabeth ran from the room, crying.

Elizabeth bumped into Will, she paused and then flung her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. Will stroked her shoulder.

'What's wrong, Elizabeth?' he asked calmly

'Not here,' she replied taking him outside and as far away from the ball as possible, she stopped when they got to the docks. They sat down with their legs dangling over the wooden boards and into the sea. Will picked up a bottle of rum and offered some to Elizabeth. She drank it willingly. Then Elizabeth told Will what had happened. Then she stopped and tears started falling from her eyes again. Will pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

'Elizabeth?' Will said

'Yes,' she replied

'I need to tell you something,' he whispered

'Well just go on tell me!' Elizabeth said looking into his eyes

'Well, it's…er…just well like…um...well Elizabeth…I think I am in…I think I am in love with you!' he struggled to get out. Elizabeth gasped and almost fell into the sea that was stretching out below them.


End file.
